


Noir

by Nlevilae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is bored, Hinata is Atsumu's crime partner and he didn't know, Hinata is here too, Idiots, M/M, Short text, Train Travel, mention of kagehina - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nlevilae/pseuds/Nlevilae
Summary: Atsumu Miya qui s'ennuie et un marqueur indélébile noir.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Noir

Le paysage changeait à un rythme régulier. Bercé par un bip strident. 

\- **Shôyô-kun,** Atsumu secoua légèrement le siège devant lui. **Pourrais-tu me passer un stylo ?**

\- **Deux secondes…. tiens**. Il lui tendit un feutre noir.

\- **Merci bien**.

\- **C’est pour Osamu ?**

\- **Non, juste mon plan détaillé afin de tuer Bokuto rapidement et effacer toutes les preuves**.

Hinata rigola.

\- **Bon courage.** Il mit son casque et reprit l’écriture de son SMS pour un certain passeur. 

Atsumu s’appliqua soigneusement à finir son projet. Chaque trait était parfaitement pensé et maîtrisé. Une petite oeuvre d’art selon lui. Il avait de quoi être fier. 

Il profita de l’appel du coach pour changer de place et s'étirer un peu. Trois heures de train étaient clairement un calvaire pour lui. Où était sa limousine privatisée ?

L’arrivée en gare se fit dans un véritable boucan : Sakusa faillit s’évanouir lorsqu’il remarqua une anomalie sur son visage. Quelque chose qui n’était pas là en partant et qui ne devrait pas être présent aujourd’hui. Ou plutôt qui était là depuis sa naissance mais qui avait muté en quelque chose d’horrible ? 

Ses deux grains de beauté s’étaient transformés en un “ **O+T** ” enveloppés dans un cœur. 

**Noir**

**Author's Note:**

> Texte que j'ai écrit sur un coup de texte l'année dernière suite à ma lecture du manga et aux bien trop nombreux fanarts qu'une amie m'envoyait 24/7. Ecrit sur un coup de tête. :-]
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous êtes aussi excités que moi suite à la reprise de la partie II de la saison ! 8D


End file.
